


The Endless Maze

by 8meaningless8



Category: The Beginner's Guide (Video Game)
Genre: ((tried my best)), Gen, One Shot, Short, Singular they/them is used for Coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8meaningless8/pseuds/8meaningless8
Summary: In which confronting the past is the only way to go forward.





	The Endless Maze

As they looked upon the endless maze that stretched before them, Coda grabbed at the edge of the wall they sat on; observing the ascending light in the distance.  
  
One more person had gone through these cursed places—empty halls—hollow memories of a far-gone time; and now knew of the events that took place here. The games, perhaps some of the Notes, the lampposts, the doors puzzle, the three dots... The narrator's—Davey's—misdoings, that ultimately led to his and Coda's downfalls, trapping them back in these nonsensical worlds; holding them hostage of the past like shackles on a prisoner.  
  
Coda wasn't feeling much about it anymore, they'd just become numb to it all. More than anything...  
  
they just wished for the both of them to be _ free_. To be able to _ let go_, close the door and _ move on_.  
  
… They observed some more, quietly sitting there, until the lights in the sky seemed to reach the stars and completely vanished—leaving nothing but a trail, and the remains of a faraway melody brought to the former creator's ears by the wind.  
  
Coda loved this music—this sweet lullaby that, even though they were more than half-sure they could never get to hear it themself, they hoped to Epilogue's shooting stars that they'd be able to hear it from at least _closer _someday. _Stronger_.  
  
Before this world faded from memory, forever trapping whoever was left into the abyss—devoid of a future, and forever mere _meters _away from freedom.  
  
They let go of the wall, and carefully stood up on top of it. _They had to find a way!_ They, as Coda, knew of everything already; and perhaps, with this knowledge… they could find a way out of this never-ending nightmare.  
Maybe, they could bring Davey to realize how _little_ time they have left.  
  
This was the only way they suspected could work, their only hope.  
  
_But how…?_  
  
A dark grey developer console appeared in front of them._ Maybe…_ this time around, _they_ could pretend to be the player...? There had to be something, a solution _somewhere_, to stop it all; and prompt the narrator to let go as well!…  
  
… _Though_…  
  
Deep down, not only did they feel resentful and _bitter_—for essentially breaking their own promise of never seeing or talking to Davey again—but also… they felt _afraid_.  
Going back through these worlds, these times, these memories…  
The idea of it, mixed with the prospect of meeting someone they swore never to see again, was enough to scare Coda.  
  
They just wanted to put the past behind them, and now…  
There was no other choice but to turn around,_ and confront it_.  
  
They took the console, and typed one of the last commands they remembered.

“**map intro**”

Coda took a big breath, and pressed enter.  
  
As the world faded to black, into a loading screen, they took one last look at the maze, and the stars.  
  
_It would be a while before they saw them again_.

* * *

  
Coda woke up, as a blinding whiteness surrounded them.  
  
“(Another player, already…?)” a familiar voice whispered.  
  
They stood up once more (well, the best they could, with the new "boxhead" appearance being a player gave).  
  
“(Oh well…)”  
  
Hearing _ him _ again was like a thunderbolt—had boxheads had a heart, Coda's would be aching.  
But something had to be done; emotions passed second now_—actions_ were first.  
  
“Hi there, thank you very much for playing _the Beginner's Guide_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lately, <strike>depression has been preventing me from writing anything</strike> I've been feeling rather demotivated, so I realize this might not be really good compared to the rest of the things in this fandom tag (or to anything, really)... But I tried my best.  
Thank you for reading! If there's anything wrong, please leave a comment.
> 
> PS, because I don't know where to say this: I'm sorry I've been posting so many comments on other works on this tag lately. It sounds kinda stupid now.


End file.
